


And they were roommates

by lammyisafandomnerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lammyisafandomnerd/pseuds/lammyisafandomnerd
Summary: 3x05 AU where Simon gets real help from Jace, not Jordan.





	And they were roommates

“Can’t I get help from like, anyone else? You know, someone who HASN’T been lying to me?” Simon sighed.

“I’ll help you,”

Simon’s eyes widened. “Really? Why would you ever want to help me?”

“I already told you. I’m doing this for Clary’s sake.”

Simon scoffed. “I doubt that dude. If this was for Clary, you would’ve left by now.” 

Jace thought about it for a moment. “You know what Simon, you’re right. I would’ve left by now. Bye.” He began to walk away.

Simon sighed. “No Jace, please! I’m sorry okay. I just thought that maybe you’d actually care about me in the slightest, but I guess you don’t.”

Jace turned back around. “I… you know, I do actually, kinda d.. Nevermind. Do you want my help or not?”

Simon was in awe. Jace had almost said that he cared for Simon. Like, actually cared! Woah! That’s insane!

“I want your help. What you got?”

\-----

Simon arrived at what seemed to be a regular, two-bedroom apartment. Jace motioned for him to sit down on a sofa in the lounge, as he sat on a leather chair opposite him.

“So...what and where is this?”

Jace smirked. “I need to do a lot of missions in different locations in New York, so this is sort of like..a base of operations, for me. Which sounds kinda shitty, but I’m the only one whos ever here, apart from like, suspects and stuff, and I don’t turn up super often. Whaddaya say?”

“Are you like, offering me to live here, like, for free?”

“Yeah. I can try and get more blood to you too, considering how Raphael and the clan are, out of the picture. And I know it’s not great if I can’t always, but I’ll tr-”

“-Dude, of course I wanna stay here. I would probably accept the sewers if they weren’t secretly full of crocodiles. But, this is like, perfect.”

Jace smiled. It was brief and small, but it was a real genuine, smile. “I’m glad.” Jace stood up, through an incredibly awkward pause.

“Well, I’ve gotta go to do real work, but get all your stuff unpacked and I’ll see you whenever. Text me if you need something.”

And as Jace walked out of their now kinda-joint apartment, Simon had a lingering thought.

Shit. I’m falling for him.

\---

“So, what happened?”

“What do you mean? I'm acting completely normally.”

Alec laughed. “Maybe to anyone who isn't your parabatai. So come on, what's up?”

Jace sighed. “Fine. So, you know my kinda-apartment?”

“Yeah, what about it? Did something bad happen?”

“No. Well yeah. Well, I don't know yet. But, okay, Simon has kinda lost his apartment because he was living with a so-called liar. And I th-”

“Wait. Do you...get him to move in? With you? Why? I thought you hated him,”

He clenched his jaw. “I thought I did too. At first, I was just giving him a hand, because of Clary, but…” He looked at the ground.

“Jace, what is it?”

He looked back up at his brother. “I think I love him, Alec.”


End file.
